More and more people type information into electronic devices using keyboards for various work-related and personal reasons throughout their day, whether using a personal computer, laptop, or mobile communication device, to name a few examples. People have begun to expect at least some auto-correction or error detection of typographical errors when they are typing. Unfortunately, auto-correct features of certain applications, e.g., when typing in a word processing application, can lead to inadvertent errors if an incorrect word is automatically substituted for a word that may or may not have been misspelled in the first place, sometimes leading to embarrassing results. The challenges of typing without error are further compounded when using a small-sized touch screen keyboard, for example, as found on a mobile communication device, such as a smartphone, or app phone. A touch between two keys or touching more than one key can result in the wrong character being input.